Cancelled Conscript
Conscript is a fighting game game available on the PS4, developed and published by . This is the first title in the company's history, and is also chronologically the first entry in the Conscript series, markhing the start of the flagship franchise. It was first announced on August 7, 2017, and was met with positive feedback, but due to numerous shortcomings and hiatuses, development was severely pushed back, and hype fell considerably low. It has yet to announce an official release date after failing to meet the 2018 quota, but it has been implied to come 2021 instead. A few tactics have been employed to keep peoples' interest in the still-in-development game alive, like small announcements, the release of short videos of the demo, and appearances at conventions in the form of small booths. The creator has stated that the game draws a lot of its inspiration from other fighting games, namely Injustice, Super Smash Bros., and Marvel vs Capcom, as well as integrating sandbox and JRPG features into the overall game. LORE The universe is vast, but in this age, everything is connected. Intergalactic travel is only but a trivial matter, scientific progress is at a rapid pace, and humans are, as it turns out, not alone. One day, strange advertisements mysteriously started popping up everywhere, speaking of a competition set on a secluded planet. Naturally, many came to the coordinates provided and discovered the Conscript, a gargantuan arena open to anyone across the universe with the ability to fight. The premise was simple: Fight your way to victory, and the one who manages to defeat everyone else would be granted great cosmic power. Or alternatively, an unknown greater prize if they defeat one more challenger. At first, many were sceptic of the arena's claims, but lo and behold, each victor was granted a sort of immense cosmic-level power suited to them. Albeit, the power wears off after a few years, but the legitimacy of the grant cleared any doubts of the "greater prize". Anyone who took the final challenge, however, had always mysteriously failed and vanished. The Conscript has ever since been heralded as a grand event, and something to look forward to every year by billions. Decades have passed since the opening of the arena, but still no one has figured out exactly how it works. Nevertheless, this year a certain reporter had taken on a quest to find out the secrets of the Conscript. That won't be so easy, however... GAMEPLAY The movement CONTROLS are straightforward: In matches, pressing or using in the respective direction will make their character move around, jump, and crouch. Double-pressing the left and right movement buttons will result in a quick dash in that direction, while double-pressing the up and down movement buttons will result in a strafe or side-step that allows you to circle the battlefield. This can also be done by pressing and . Conscript uses a three-button attack scheme; for a Light Attack, which are quick attacks that do the least damage and knockback, for a Medium Attack, which deals average damage, and for a Heavy Attack, which usually have slow startup, but are high-damaging. Furthermore, combining a Basic Attack with a directional button will slightly change the properties of the attack: will direct the attack upwards and the opposite is true when the player uses , while tilting the analog stick in the opposite direction the character is facing will result in a slightly slower but also more powerful version of the attack, called the Heavy version of the attack. (variations: Heavy Light, Heavy Medium, Double Heavy). Attacks can be blocked by holding the movement button in the opposite direction of the attack, or crouching if the attack is directed downwards. Every character has an Skill, able to be activated with , which are unique non-damaging abilities that aid the player in battle. Characters also possess a Power Meter, which is filled by taking or dealing damage. Once enough of it is filled, you are able to drain your meter to enhance your advanced moves or escape combos, either of which are executed by pressing or at the right time. When fully-charged, you can simultaneously press both buttons to perform the character's most powerful move, called a Grandiose, which does an large unblockable chunk of damage to the enemy, and comes with a cutscene. In the overworld, movement is less restricted, allowing you to freely roam in the three-dimensional environments. In order to sprint, simply press or while moving. While remains the same as a generic attack button, becomes the jump button, becomes the menu button, and becomes the interact button, allowing you to talk with people, activate switches, open doors, and interact with other objects. There are two main FORMATS that Conscript's gameplay takes the form in, both featuring fighting game and beat 'em up elements. The main goal, either way, is two eliminate your opponent. A Clash is set in a confined three-dimensional arena, but the players generally fight on a two-dimensional plane. Players have two life bars each, and once the first life bar is gone, that player will get knocked away and the game will segue into to the next round. Deplete all of your opponent's life bars to zero, and you win the match. To prevent the fight from becoming too long, there is a timer that ends the match upon reaching zero, deeming the player with the least amount of health lost the winner. In a Rumble, players are spawned on the far opposite sides of a large, three-dimensional arena. To win, one must fulfil one or more objectives, usually involving the elimination of the opponent. The player can freely roam and navigate the battlefield as if it were the overworld, but once they encounter any sort of opponent, the combatants will enter a Clash. STATUS EFFECTS are also present within the game, which can be inflicted on characters through certain attacks, moves, and sometimes even by the stage's hazards. BLEEDING characters take continuous damage proportionate to the severity of the attack. This is caused by taking sizeable damage from a single attack or combo. The higher the health of the character, the more damage BLEEDING will cause. BURNING characters will take continuous damage until the fire is put out. The damage is proportional to the severity of the attack that caused it. This can be done by being hit with water, ice, or dirt, but it will naturally die out eventually, which usually happens within 5 seconds. This status effect is completely overridden by the DRENCHED and FROZEN status effects. DAZED characters stumble around instead of attacking, with a 50% chance of going the opposite direction of where the player commands them to head. DOWNED characters are unable to move for a second, as they have been knocked to the ground from a powerful attack or combo. While this gives the player a saving grace from the potentially lethal combo, you are also vulnerable to certain attacks while afflicted by this status effectt. DRENCHED characters move twice as slow within the first second of being afflicted with this status effect. Furthermore, character will be more to ice- and electricity-based damage, as well as being more susceptible to the FROZEN and ELECTRIFIED status effects. The amount of time this effect wears off in depends on the severity of the attack that caused it. ELECTRIFIED characters take continuous damage and are unable to be controlled due to convulsions as a result of severe electricity-based damage. This status effect is completely overridden by DOWNED and FROZEN. FROZEN characters are unable to move, as they are covered in ice. This effect can last from one to three seconds depending on the severity of the attack that caused it. Being attacked, especially with fire-based damage, will end this status effect sooner. SLOWED characters move twice as slow. This effect is inflicted by a variety of attacks and hazards. GAME MODES Right off the bat, Conscript provides a selection of five different game modes: CAMPAIGN, also known as Story Mode, is the biggest game mode with the most content, following the reporter Weiss and his adventures throughout the latest Conscript tournament. Only Weiss is playable at first, but as you progress through the story you begin to unlock characters within this mode, who you can play in order to aid Weiss in his many quests. The game takes place over the span of twelve months, which is divided subsequently into weeks and days. Every week, you are required to participate in at least one Conscript match by the weekend. In between major story events, you can explore the world; eight worlds to be exact. Korrol, the planet which harbours the arena, serves as the central hub of the game, For navigation purposes, there is a compass located at the bottom of the screen that displays icons pertaining to key places and enemies, as well as the cardinal directions. As days go on and time passes, the world also changes, giving the player access to more content such as quests, store items, and locations. This also means that some of these are only available in specific portions of the game. This mode also has a manual Save option, accommodating up to three save slots. CLASSIC follows the traditional fighting game formula; a one-on-one battle. The player normally battles AI-controlled enemies, but if another controller is plugged in, two players can duke it out. Before the match starts, players are able to use their contender's custom loadouts from Campaign, but only if the option is enable. The stage the characters fight in are also able to be chosen by both players. If the players choose different stages, which stage will be ultimately chosen will be randomised by the game. There's an option called Customise, which allows the player to play around with the specifics of the match and how it works. Once the player is done customising their match, it will become available as an extra slot within the stage selection screen. You can save up to three custom matches. Here are a list of customisable options: *'Stage:' Choose a stage to customise. *'Format:' Choose between a Clash or Rumble match, as well as enable either lives and/or time limits. *'Obstacles:' Choose which obstacles can be found within the match, how dangerous they are, and how frequently they appear. *'Conditions:' Choose which conditions occur within the match, how long they last, their frequency, and how dangerous they are. *'Players:' Choose how many players can fight within a match. Allows up to four. *'AI:' Add in and alter the AI of computer-controlled contenders, and what player type they possess. *'Stats:' Alter the damage output, speed, defence, health bar capacity, power meter capacity, and power meter fillip speed of contenders. ONLINE MATCH allows you to connect to the internet in order to find other players to fight online. You have three options: Clash, Rumble, and Custom. Searching for a Clash or rumble is straightforward waiting for a match to be found, but Custom allows you to create and search for lobbies that have matches that are as customisable as Classic. TOURNAMENT simulates a simplified version of a theoretical Conscript tournament where the player battles a series of contenders in a mix of Clash and Rumble formats. Completing tournaments grants XP and equipment for Campaign, new art, and a specific ending for the character you used to win the tournament with. CHARACTER CUSTOMISATION You are able to change up a character with new equipment, which is obtained by completing missions in Campaign and levelling up by completing matchs. These changes range from simple stat changes to the addition of entire new moves that can change how a character plays. You are also able to save up to three different customised sets, called Loadouts. Unlike all the other playable characters, Weiss is still building his identity as a gladiator, which is why he is by far, the most customisable contender in the game; he has the most equipment options, and his entire moveset is interchangeable. ENTITIES There are multiple types of entities that act differently towards the player during matches. Allies fight alongside you, whether computer or player-controlled, helping you achieve the winning conditions. Mooks are computer-controlled Entities that populate Rumble matches, and very rarely, Clashes. They are hostile anyone not allied to their faction, normally taking the form of sizeable swarms. There are three sub-types: Ally Mooks, who fight for your cause, Enemy Mooks, who fight for an opponent, and Neutral Mooks, who attack anyone in sight. Challengers are hostile Entities must normally be defeated to win, and when controlled by an AI, they actively seek the player out to eliminate them. Bosses are special enemies who are far more powerful than normal Challengers. Escortees are only present in a specific version of Rumble called Escort Missions, in where you have to protect them from attackers while guiding them to a specified goal. They act very similarly to Allies, but are considerably less powerful. Some Escortees can prove to be hindrances in their Escort Mission. Passerby are normally neutral entities that refuse to fight unless provoked. PLAYABLE CHARACTERS see also: Conscript/Characters There are 21 different playable characters within the game, all of which play differently. These characters are separated into five classes: All-Around, Rushdown, Zoning, Grappler, and Counter. What class the contender is sorted in tells you about the character's general play style. All-Around All-Around characters aren't good in any particular area, but they are versatile, making them very accessible. Rushdown Rushdown characters excel at close range combat, designed to rush the enemy and get in their face. Optimally, they leave little breathing space for their opponent, hitting harder and faster compared to other classes. Zoning Zoning characters take advantage of distance to control the fight. They make the most out of long-distance attacks, using projectiles, spacing, and keep-away tactics to keep the enemy at bay. Grappler Grappler characters take a slow approach when it comes to combat, preferring to wait for a good opportunity to strike with command grabs and chains of heavy-hitting attacks. They also boast the highest amounts of health among the roster. Counter Counter characters focus on punishing mistakes by masterfully dodging attacks or countering them entirely. They also have the ability to close and create distance quite easily. ESCORTEES Escorts are NPCs you have to escort in certain missions that vary as much as the playable characters, each providing their own twist and challenge to the mission. WORLDS In Conscript's Campaign Mode, Weiss is able to travel between and explore seven different Worlds, each with its own unique environments, locations, enemies, and experiences. Weiss is able to travel across these worlds using Starship Express, an intergalactic travel service that has stations on each planet. Every world has a Sphere Map, which serves as a navigation tool. At first, only the immediate area where Weiss is blank, but the more Weiss explores, the more details and landmarks are filled in. When Weiss enters a Landmark, the Sphere Map is replaced with a Local Map of the location, which is two-dimensional and much smaller. STAGE HAZARDS Stage Hazards pose as environmental threats that deal damage or impede your chances of winning the match. There are three types of Hazards: Obstacles, which are physically present and are always avoidable, Conditions, which are outside forces that cannot be easily circumvented and are constantly active, but have more subtle effects, and Interactibles, which are objects in the background that can be used by either player to inflict more damage or manoeuvre around the stage. Interactable Objects are more prominent in Clashes than Obstacles and Conditions, and the reverse is true for Rumbles. Certain characters react a bit differently to some Hazards than other contenders due to their Passives, which vary from better to worse effects on the player. STAGES Stages are where matches take place and differ in setting, and what obstacles they contain. Some stages are only available in one format, while others can be played in both Rumble and Clash. GALLERY CHARACTERS AvaricaV2.png|Avarica's official art CeciliusV2.png|Cecilius' official art Dagga.png|Dagga's official art DelionV3.png|Delion's official art EresV3.png|Eres' official art FlyntV2.png|Flynt's official art GwinndolV3.png|Gwinndol's official art Hessoros.png|Hessoros' official art INGRID.png|INGRID's official art Juanita.png|Juanita's official art Khaa'vul.png|Khaa'vul's official art LucConscript.png|Luc's official art Nionus.png|Nionus' official art Olani.png|Olani's official art Qalis.png|Qalis' official art RaggvaddonV2.png|Raggvaddon's official art TimTimV3.png|Tim Tim's official art MysteryFighterConscript.png|Mystery Fighter's official art ViolaV2.png|Viola's official art WeissCosmirth.png|Weiss' official art Xinn.png|Xinn's official art RandomFighterConscriptV2.png|Random Fighter's official art KingBeeV2.png|King Bee's official art CalvinKittyV2.png|Calvin Kitty's official art TimeMeddler.png|Time Meddler's official art AlleymaV2.png|Alleyma's official art MISCELLANEOUS ConscriptLogo.png|Conscript Logo ConscriptAllAround.png|All-Around symbol ConscriptRushdown.png|Rushdown symbol ConscriptZoning.png|Zoning symbol ConscriptGrappler.png|Grappler symbol ConscriptCounter.png|Countersymbol ConscriptKorrolWorldIcon.png|Korrol's World Icon ConscriptVemedisWorldIcon.png|Vemedis' World Icon UPCOMING FEATURES These are the list of features that are going to be added and expanded upon in the future, featuring developer comments: *'Character Subpages' - This is probably going to be the first or second feature to be fully realised. In the mean time, the movesets and lore the characters have here should suffice. *'Enemies and Bosses' - I think it's time to give these characters something to fight other than each other. *'Equipment and Weiss' Arsenal' - This is probably going to be a sizeable undertaking, but I think it'll be fun to come up with things for Weiss to wear and use in combat. *'Settlements, Wilds, Dungeons, and Shops' - Since Campaign makes up the bulk of this game, this is a high priority. =CHARACTERS= A list of all playable characters in . Click the images to skip to each character! Alternatively, click the links to see their individual character pages! Avarica Cecilius Dagga Delion Eres Flynt Gwinndol Hessoros INGRID Juanita Khaa'vul Luc Marauder Nionus Olani Qalis Raggvaddon Tim Tim Vance Viola Weiss Xinn Category:WIP Category:Post-Test Page